


Quiet

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, PDA, Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care. I'm still going to touch you under the table... If you don't keep a straight face, I'll go deeper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

   Dinner between the 5 was actually going pretty okay so far. It's nice seeing that they have time just to themselves since the tour has ended.

   But Lauren is looking exceptionally aesthetic tonight with her hair in a half up bun and the rest of her waves framing her face down her shoulders.

   Camila can't help but rake her eyes over the older girl as she announces her departure for the bathroom.

   Camila subconsciously rubs her hands together under the table and bites her lip taking in all of the taller girls glory.

   Her blue dress complimenting her eyes and hugging her thin body in all the right places.

   They make quick eye contact as Lauren turns the corner to the restrooms and Camila lets out a shaking breath, moving her hands to grab her green tea, taking a huge sip.

   "You alright Chanch?" Dinah asks, narrowing her eye brows at the smaller girls odd behavior.

   "Great." Camila chokes, giving the youngest of the group a quick thumbs up.

   Dinah just shrugs, getting back to her conversation with Ally as Normani watches her carefully.

   "What?" Camila asks, suddenly becoming very interested in the black screen of her phone.

   A couple minutes have past and since then the girls got their orders delivered, each too distracted by indulging in their greasy foods to notice Lauren had slipped into the booth next to Camila once again.

   It was nice to be able to eat their weight in disgustingly tasteful foods once again, now that they didn't need to worry about fitting into wardrobe for the next couple months.

   Lauren doesn't miss the way the smaller girl avoids any kind of contact.

   She saw the way her secret lover watched her disappear down the restaurant halls, giving her band mate a show with an extra sway to the hips.

   So, Lauren decided to be bold.

   She placed her right hand on Camila's left knee, causing the other girl to still, half of her pasta pooling out of her mouth. Lauren acted nonchalant, taking a sip from her soda before grabbing her fork and poking at her pre-cut steak.

   Camila chewed slowly, careful not to make anything too obvious as Lauren started to slide closer to the smaller girl.

   She cleared her throat, pushing Lauren's hand away, meeting eyes with a curious Mani as she smiled sheepishly.

   Lauren only bit her cheek, hiding the small smile forming on her lips. She took a bite of her steak and listened as Ally was telling her about something a fan had given her at the airport last night.

   Camila spun her spaghetti in her fork before raising it to her mouth, slurping in the last piece with a 'p' sound.

   Lauren watched her intently while Ally returned to talking with the other girls. She slides her hand higher on Camila's thigh and got closer to her ear within whisper distance.

   The smaller girl tensed again, mid chew. Her jaw sat stretched as she felt shivers race around her body.

   "I saw the way you looked at me before, Camz." A familiar husk caused the younger girl to shut her eyes and continue chewing. "God, what I wouldn't give to _fuck_ you right now."

   Camila's eyes darted open again, choking on her food a bit before swallowing it, mostly half chewed. She looked around the table to ensure their secrecy.

   Lauren's hand inched closer to the ache between the younger girls thighs.

   "Lo." Camila whispered, thanking whatever higher power was that the three other girls were too invested in their food and conversation to realize what's going on under the table across from them. "We're in _public_." She glanced over at Lauren quickly, regretting it noticing how close they actually were.

   They could easily get caught and risk ruining their couriers but Lauren didn't care. When she wanted something, she would get it done. The determination in her emerald eyes showed no sighs of resent as her the diamonds flickered down to Camila's lips.

   " _Sh sh sh_." Camila closed her eyes, parting her legs further, turning her head back to her food as Lauren's hand suddenly came into contact with her core. "I don't care." She shook her head, moving the smaller girls underwear to the side. "I'm still going to touch you under the table." She giggled slightly, playful in her tone before becoming serious again. "If you don't keep a straight face, I'll go deeper." The older girl warned, now returning back to her normal position, picking up her fork with her free hand to finger her lover with her dominant hand.

   Camila took a deep breath, trying to keep it steady as her girlfriends words played over in her head. _If you don't keep a straight face, I'll go deeper._ God, the thought alone could make her break on spot. The smaller girl tried to continue her meal as subtle as possible as her girlfriend moved a in and out of her.

   Lauren smirked to herself, feeling just how much of an effect she has on her band mate by the amount of wetness on her hand.

   Ally turned back to Lauren, reintroducing her into their previous conversation about the fans gift.

   Camila didn't care what was going on around her, she was in so much ecstasy she had almost forgotten the green eyed girls words when she let her head fall back, quickly discovering the mistake when she felt Lauren's finger push further into her.

   Camila let out a shaky breath, going to take a sip of her drink when Normani's eyes focused on Camila's for too long. Thankfully, Lauren retracted her finger a bit so Camila had a better chance at not getting too flustered. Not that she wasn't a mess already..

   The girl ended her drink with a raised eyebrow towards her dark skinned friend, trying to play off what she had probably just witnessed.

   “You okay, C?" Normani asked, gaining the attention of everyone at the table, including Lauren who continued her movements, slower than before, leaning her free elbow on the table and turned to face the younger girl with an innocent smile.

   Camila willed herself not to look next to her, seeing her in the corner of her eye was enough.

   “Yeah, Mila," Dinah started. "You look a little flushed."

   Camila could feel her face heating up, praying Lauren wasn't going to do what she knew she would have.

   As if on cue, Lauren pushed a bit deeper, swiping her thumb across her girlfriends clit for a little encouragement.

   “Ahh..." Camila blurted at the feeling. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." She scuffed, stuffing her face with more pasta.

   "You sure?" Lauren asked, a ping of play in her voice.

   They made eye contact, there was a pause as Lauren threatened another finger outside her entrance.

   " _No_." She said sternly to the source of her "flush", despite the fact that she had a fork full of angel hair in her mouth.

   Lauren raised a challenging eyebrow, pushing in a little further.

   The eyes that were originally on Camila looked at each other with questioning eyes.

   “I mean.." Camila chuckled, looking at the three girls ahead of her. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure." She said swallowing her food.

   Lauren seemed pleased with this answer, retreating her other finger. Camila let out a sigh of relief as the other girls shrugged and continued eating.

   They were all almost done by the time Camila really started squirming in her seat.

   Camila never had much of a potty mouth, but in bed with Lauren she knew every noun and syllable coming out of her mouth would contain high amounts of profanity at a loud level.

   It was tough for the girl, remaining quiet. She was never a quiet one. The amount of profanity going through her head at the moment would truly alarm anyone who knew what she was thinking.  

   She went to take another bite but Lauren pushed the younger girls fork down with her own and shook her head slightly.

   Camila nodded, grasping tightly onto her phone and fork, preparing for what about to happen when Lauren slowly adds another finger and begins to pump a bit faster.

   She had spent about 20 minutes being tortured by her lover, almost oblivious to her friends. This was going to be a tricky cover up.

   All the built up tension was becoming a lot to bare on the smaller girl when she shut her eyes tight.

   Lauren poked at Camila's plate, carrying a conversation with Normani, who sat across from her, as Camila picked up on the hint and readied herself with a fork full of macaroni as she came, moaning into her food.

    No one gave her a second glance, just thinking she's the strange Camila that has always moaned at good food.

    Lauren bit her lip to hide a smile as she nodded and agreed to everything the older girl was saying to her.

   Ally called the waiter for the check as Lauren swiftly pulled out of her girlfriend rubbing the inside of her leg as to show a "good job".

   Camila, seeing stars, tried steadying her breathing as she finished chewing her food, eyes still trained tight.

   As the three girls in front of them searched their pocketbooks for their wallets, Camila noticed Lauren moving her two fingers to her mouth in a quick attempt to hide the evidence, before looking into her own purse for her money.

   Camila's eyes bugged, turning her attention to her bag, following what everyone else was doing.

   She looked down at her plate, noticing she had only eaten half while everyone else's plates were pretty much emptied.

 _Wow.. That actually happened._ Camila thought.

   Well one thing is for certain, she's going to be sneaking into Lauren's room tonight to return the favor.


End file.
